The Next Step
by ShannonLee26
Summary: Sometimes, in order to take the next step, you must take a step back. Leila will soon discover this when she runs into Draco Malfoy. When she discovers his job from Voldemort will she support him? Or leave him? Based on the Title Challenge by louiselSher.


The Title Challenge: The Next Step

Title by louiseIShere

Written by VampireLover26 (Shannon)

The Next Step

Sometimes, in order to take the next step, you must take a step back. Leila will soon discover this when she runs into Draco Malfoy. When she discovers his job from Voldemort will she support him? Or leave him? Based on the Title Challenge by louiselShere.

I'm just your regular pureblood Ravenclaw. I'm kind of nerdy, I'm super smart, and schedules are my life.

I was walking down to Hogsmeade one day when something finally changed. I'm not yet sure whether it's a good change or a bad one. I'll let you know. Anyway, I was walking and all of a sudden I heard some muttering. I glanced up, but not in time. I was thrown to the ground as I was bumped into. The snow managed to soften my blow, but it didn't help with the cold. Looking at the culprit, I laughed. It was Draco Malfoy. Clearly the boy was upset about something. I use the term boy loosely, I'm pretty sure he's older than me.

Draco and I had never spoken before and I wasn't sure I wanted to speak to him now. Draco was…loose to put it kindly. He was open about his sexuality; not caring if others knew that he'd slept with basically every girl our year and a few older. At least, he never denied it. According to the rumors, and I'm not so sure they were rumors, he'd slept with Pansy Parkinson after the Yule Ball in fourth year.

I realized he was staring at me and gave him a curious look.

"What?"

"I apologize for being so forward, but you are beautiful." He said, that infamous Malfoy charm coming out. I wasn't going to fall for it. I was too strong…I hope.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I know who you are. I'm Leila Blackford."

"Blackford…which Blackford child are you?"

"I'm the daughter of Leo and Celestia. Uncle Corvus and Auntie Vela have a son. His name is Arago. He's nineteen." Draco smirked, for I could never call it a smile. Too sinister.

"Are you out here all alone?"

"Yeah. I was with Kenna and Jana, but they went off with their boyfriends."

"Well, why didn't you go with them?"

"Because I don't have a boyfriend and I hate being the extra."

"Understandable, but I don't like you being here alone." Okay, I'll admit it, to myself. I was starting to fall for his charm. But I won't admit it to anyone else! Maybe. I decided to put in a bit of my own charm.

"If you are so worried, why don't you accompany me?" I boldly stated, surprised at my own bravery. I half-expected myself to chicken out before saying that. I was surprised when he held out his left elbow. I didn't expect him to accept. I grabbed his elbow with my gloved right hand and we set off. The last quarter mile was just as cold as the first had been, but Draco's body heat helped.

As soon as we entered the Three Broomsticks, all eyes in the establishment turned to us and our now-intertwined hands. This includes the students, teachers, and Madam Rosemerta. Also, the random witches and wizards who stopped in for a drink. Every single one of them was staring at us. Some weren't even trying to hide it. Everywhere I looked gawking faces stared back. Without hesitation, Draco pulled me to a table filled with third years.

"Move," he said. The underclassmen were terrified of the sixth year prefect and scurried off.

"Really, Draco? Was that necessary?" I raised my eyebrows to show my incredulousness.

"What? There were no empty tables." I rolled my eyes, but sat down nonetheless. He got up and ordered our butterbeers, refusing reimbursement when offered.  
>"The guy always pays on the first date." He said confidently.<p>

"Is that what this is? A date?" he smiled at me, a real smile for once.

"If you want it to be."

"In that case, I'll let you pay."

While drinking our beverages, Draco and I learned many things about each other. His birthday (June 5th), my own (May 22), our favorite colors (green and purple), our favorite foods (apples and pineapple), our favorite sweets (cockroach clusters, sugar quills) and what we wanted to be when we graduate (something in potions, a healer).

It was about an hour later when we journeyed out into the frigid streets of Hogsmeade. Draco bought me a sugar quill in Honeydukes and we decided against going to the Shrieking Shack. It may be scary and romantic, but it was too damn cold!

The return walk to school was just as cold as the entire day had been and, on the way, we saw something unusual. Leanne, a seventh year Gryffindor, was yelling something. Katie Bell, another seventh year, had been flung into the air and was waving around. I glanced at Draco; his face gave away nothing. The screaming of Leanne and the Golden Trio eventually led to Hagrid running in and helping her. It turns out she was cursed by a necklace. No one knew how she got it.

I ran to her once she was on the ground.

"You did it, Malfoy! You cursed her!" Harry yelled. I just looked at him.

"Really, Harry? Because he was with me the entire time. He didn't even leave to use the loo."

"He found a way." I rolled my eyes. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Leila Blackford, Draco's-"

"Girlfriend," Draco interrupted. I smiled slightly and agreed.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend."

"Since when?" Potter asked, his disgust evident on his face.

"When did we start dating? When did we meet? When did I become his girlfriend? You've got to be more specific, kid." Harry I could legitimately call kid, he was a few months younger than me.

"All of them." Hermione answered.

"We started dating two hours ago. We met two hours and six minutes ago. I became his girlfriend thirty seconds ago. Now, if you'll excuse us…" I started before walking off without waiting for a reply.

(The first thing to do in order to take that leap of faith and go after what you want is to take that next step)


End file.
